In manufacturing an electronic device such as a semiconductor device, a processing system in which a disk-shaped workpiece is processed has been used. The processing system has a transfer unit for transferring the workpiece and a processing apparatus for processing the workpiece. Generally, the processing apparatus has a chamber body and a placement stage which is provided inside the chamber body. The placement stage is configured to support the workpiece which is placed thereon. The transfer unit is configured to transfer the workpiece to a location on the placement stage.
In processing the workpiece by the processing apparatus, the position of the workpiece on the placement stage is important. Therefore, in a case where the position of the workpiece on the placement stage deviates from a predetermined position, it is necessary to adjust the transfer unit.
As a technology of adjusting the transfer unit, there is a known technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4956328. According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4956328, a recessed portion is formed on the placement stage. In addition, according to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4956328, a measuring instrument having a disk shape same as that of the workpiece and having an electrode for measuring an electrostatic capacity is utilized. According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4956328, the measuring instrument is transferred to a location on the placement stage by the transfer unit, a measurement value of the electrostatic capacity depending on a relative positional relationship between the recessed portion and the electrode is acquired, and the transfer unit is adjusted to correct a transfer position of the workpiece based on the measurement value.